1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers and methods of use thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to containers that provide dispensing or dosing of the stored product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of containers for dispensing solid objects, particularly solid products intended for human consumption, are known in the art. Such containers are often characterized by a hand-held size that can be easily stored and transported. Exemplary consumable products that are often packaged in such containers include pharmaceutical compositions, oral tobacco products, snacks, mints, gums, breath strips, candy, and the like. One form of container is a formed metal “tin” comprising a bottom enclosure and a tightly fitting lid. Such a container may be expensive to make and may not provide sufficient resistance against a child opening the container.
Certain consumable products, such as pharmaceutical products, require containers having a certain level of child resistance. Traditionally, pills have been packaged in a bottle having a cap that can only be removed by applying downward pressure while twisting the cap. However, this type of child resistance has certain disadvantages. For example, if a child does manage to open the bottle, immediate access is provided to the entire contents of the bottle. Further, if an adult user fails to place the cap in the properly secured position, there is no secondary mechanism for preventing access by a child.
Exemplary containers that provide a locking mechanism for enhancing child-resistance of a container can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,175 to Gelardi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,149 to Gelardi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,576 to Intini; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,776 to Gelardi, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
There remains a need in the art for a container for storing and dispensing a product that combines various advantageous features, such as child resistance, ease of manufacturing, and convenient size.